Gogana Doduntun
A refrigerator of a man, Gogana was born in the Alder Woods northwest of Hadok. He is a member of the Animalist tribes. He was born into The Tribe of the Shell. As he grew up he began to notice that he was larger. By the age of 14 he was the largest member of his clan. He was jovial and even though he's far larger then his other clan mates he never bullied or hurt anyone. His stature is what lead him to begin the trails of the Shell by age 15. After he passed his trial he gain one of his favourite possessions, his wooden maul (a quarterstaff which widens as it reaches the bottom), on which was place a 3 pound intricately carved turtle totem. Having passed his trial at a younger age freed him to learn and expand his mind. He began learning about plants and herbs from the females of his clan. Another repercussion of his passing his trial meant that now he had to go with The Bale to defend themselves from Ogres. During this time he had the privilege to met and talk with the members of the other Animalist clans, The Tribe of the Feather, and the Tribe of the Fang. They, also impressed by his size and age, took a liking to Gogana. In his excess time he asked the other tribesmen about their trials and after a few months he believed he was ready to attempt the trial of The Feather. This was exceedingly rare as only a select few in the entirety of the Animalist tribes have been able to pass trials of different clans. Gogana managed after three nights he was finally able to pass the trial of the Feather and another 3 pound intricately carved totem of an albatross. At this time he was give the mantle of Polynaminal, chief of the three tribes. He was also selected at this time by a large woman who would become his life mate. She was from the clan of the Fang so that he would eventually fully attain all three parts of the mantle of the Polynaminal. He however was unable to master the third part as quickly as he had to deal with raising his two sons. On one unfortunate day he woke up to the fearful screaming of many of his clan members. Red bearded humans with hooves and sharp sticks were killing his clan mates. He defend him clan as best he could and after cracking his way through a few of them they fled north. When he was finally able to catch his breathe he found his two sons crying over the body of his life mate. This left him in a strange position as men who loose their life mates are exiled from the Animalist tribes. This served another purpose as Gogana having fought these external creature would have to look for external help. So Gogana set out exiled from the Animalist tribe to find a way to prevent the red men from returning and get some sort of justice for the loss of life.